


Brock Finds An Injured Shiny Zubat

by MagicalMelancholy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Shiny Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMelancholy/pseuds/MagicalMelancholy
Summary: While in a cave, Brock finds an injured Zubat. However, this Zubat looks a little different than usual...
Kudos: 11





	Brock Finds An Injured Shiny Zubat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back for the One Piece Forum 2019 Secret Santa (rest in peace OPF, at least the staff made a new forum to hang out on). This was from my vague recollections of the Pokemon anime, so if I got some lore detail wrong, forgive me.

Brock, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu walked together through the dark cave, using a flashlight to light the way.

“Man, it-it sure is creepy in here.” Misty quivered.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be out of here soon enough,” Brock said. Suddenly, the three of them heard a cry.

“What was that?” Ash asked. Pikachu turned his head towards the noise in confusion.

"Sounds like a Pokemon, it could be injured," Brock answered. He moved closer to the cries and eventually his flashlight shone onto a Zubat, who’s wing was torn.

“We gotta get it to a Pokemon Center quick!” Misty said.

“Here Ash, you hold the flashlight while I carry Zubat,” Brock instructed. He threw the flashlight to Ash and carefully placed Zubat onto his arms. 

They ran out of the cave as fast as they could and headed straight for the Pokemon Center. Once they went inside, Brock brought Zubat to the counter.

“Nurse Joy! This Zubat is injured and needs help quick!” After Brock finished his explanation, Nurse Joy nodded and carried Zubat to the Emergency Room on a tray.

* * *

“How much longer is it going to be?” Ash asked. The three trainers and Pikachu were waiting in the Pokemon center lobby, awaiting news on Zubat’s condition. Even if they barely knew him, they wanted to be sure he was safe. 

“I’m sure Nurse Joy is taking good care of Zubat right now,” Misty reassured. “But still, all this waiting is getting me antsy.” As she said that, Nurse Joy came into the waiting lobby. 

“How’s Zubat doing?” Brock asked.

“Zubat is doing fine, he just needs some rest.” She explained.

“That’s good to hear,” Ash said. 

“Oh yeah, I didn’t mention this before, but this was my first time seeing a shiny Pokemon.” Nurse Joy commented.  _ Shiny? _ Brock was more focused on Zubat’s injury when he first saw him, though now that he looked back, he did have a weird color.

“What’s a shiny Pokemon?” Ash asked.

“A shiny is a Pokemon that has a different color than usual. For instance, the Zubat you brought in was green, while usually, they’re blue.” Nurse Joy explained.

“No wonder it looked weird," commented Ash.

"So what should we do after he gets better?" Misty asked.

"Normally I'd say that we should take him back to his habitat, but shiny Pokemon are big targets for groups like Team Rocket. They’re worth a lot of money after all." Brock responded. 

“Maybe Zubat could travel with you guys.” Nurse Joy suggested. 

“Great idea!” Ash went to grab a Pokeball, but soon his excited face turned into disappointment. “I already have six Pokemon though.”

“He can travel with me, I only have five Pokemon with me right now.” Brock volunteered. 

“That’s wonderful! I can take you to him right now if you’d like.” Nurse Joy offered.

“That’d be great!” As he walked to Zubat’s room with his friends, Brock thought about his journey. Ever since setting off, he was able to encounter and befriend many Pokemon that he wouldn’t have dreamed of seeing back at the Pewter City Gym. And now, he had finally seen his first shiny Pokemon. Even though the different color scheme didn’t actually make that much of a difference overall, Brock still felt happy. Shinies were one in ten thousand or something like that, and how lucky was he to be able to see one.


End file.
